The present invention relates to fluid-dispensing implements or utensils, and in particular to household cleaning implements or utensils, such as brushes and the like. The invention has particular application to a kitchen brush which is capable of dispensing liquid soap or detergent.
Many fluid-dispensing brushes have heretofore been provided. Such brushes typically include a fluid reservoir, a closeable opening for filling the reservoir, and a manually actuated valve mechanism for dispensing fluid from the reservoir to the area of the brush bristles. However, such prior brushes have typically been characterized by either a relatively complex or expensive-to-manufacture construction and have typically provided reservoir filling and valve actuating mechanisms which are independent of each other.